mass_effect_d20fandomcom-20200213-history
General Feats
Agile Riposte Prerequisite: Dexterity 13, Dodge. Benefit: Once per round, if the opponent the character has designated as his or her dodge target (see the Dodge feat) makes a melee attack or melee touch attack against the character and misses, the character may make an attack of opportunity against that opponent. Resolve and apply the effects from both attacks simultaneously. Even a character with the Combat Reflexes feat can’t use the Agile Riposte feat more than once per round. This feat does not grant more attacks of opportunity than the character is normally allowed in a round. Able Learner Benefit: Cross Class Skills only require 1 Skill Point -Requires Int 13 Combat Expertise Prerequisite: Intelligence 12. Benefit: When the character uses the attack action or the full attack action in melee, the character can take a penalty of up to –5 on his or her attack roll and add the same number (up to +5) to the character’s Defense. This number may not exceed the character’s base attack bonus. The changes to attack rolls and Defense last until the character’s next action. The bonus to the character’s Defense is a dodge bonus (and as such it stacks with other dodge bonuses the character may have). Normal: A character without the Combat Expertise feat can fight defensively while using the attack or full attack action to take a –4 penalty on attacks and gain a +2 dodge bonus to Defense. Connected You are able to use your influence and connections to get what you want with all possible speed. Prerequisite: Reputation level 10. Benefit: You gain a +2 bonus on all favor checks and a +2 bonus on all Charisma checks when using the resource access feature or when dealing with politicians. Concealed Weapon You are never without a weapon, even if you’ve been searched or patted down by the best. Prerequisite: Sleight of Hand skill 4+. Benefit: Whenever you are searched, you gain a +10 competence bonus to your Sleight of Hand checks to conceal one small item or weapon (e.g. a lasgun, a knife, or a wallet). This feat cannot defeat full body mechanical sensors (such as sonar probes or poison snoopers). Dodge Prerequisite: Dexterity 13. Benefit: During the character’s action, the character designates an opponent and receives a +1 dodge bonus to Defense against any subsequent attacks from that opponent. The character can select a new opponent on any action. Special: A condition that makes the character lose his or her Dexterity bonus to Defense also makes the character lose dodge bonuses. Also, dodge bonuses stack with each other, unlike most other types of bonuses. Endurance Benefit: The character gains a +4 bonus on the following checks and saves: hourly Swim checks to avoid becoming fatigued, Constitution checks to continue running, Constitution checks to hold the character’s breath, Constitution checks to avoid damage from starvation or thirst, Fortitude saves to avoid damage from hot or cold environments, and Fortitude saves to resist suffocation or drowning. Also, the character may sleep in medium or light armor without becoming fatigued. Normal: A character without this feat who sleeps in armor is automatically fatigued the following day. Frightful Presence Prerequisite: Charisma 15, Intimidate 9 ranks. Benefit: When the character uses this feat, all opponents within 10 feet who have fewer levels than the character must make a Will saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the character’s level + the character’s Charisma modifier). An opponent who fails his or her save is shaken, taking a –2 penalty on attack rolls, saves, and skill checks for a number of rounds equal to 1d6 + the character’s Charisma modifier. The character can use the feat once per round as a free action. A successful save indicates that the opponent is immune to the character’s use of this feat for 24 hours. This feat does not affect creatures with an Intelligence of 3 or lower. The DC is increased by every 10 points of Reputation the character possesses. Great Fortitude Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Fortitude saving throws . Heroic Surge Benefit: The character may take an extra move action or attack action in a round, either before or after the character’s regular actions. The character may use Heroic Surge a number of times per day depending on his or her character level (as shown below), but never more than once per round. Improved Damage Threshold Benefit: The character increases his or her massive damage threshold by 3 points. Normal: A character without this feat has a massive damage threshold equal to his or her current Constitution score. With this feat, the character’s massive damage threshold is current Con +3. Special: A character may gain this feat multiple times. Its effects stack. Improved Disarm Prerequisite: Intelligence 13, Combat Expertise. Benefit: The character does not provoke an attack of opportunity when the character attempts to disarm an opponent, nor does the opponent get a chance to disarm the character. Improved Initiative Benefit: The character gets a +4 circumstance bonus on initiative checks. Improved Natural Healing You recover from wounds and injury faster than normal. Prerequisite: Base Fortitude save bonus +5. Benefit: You recover 2 hit points per character level per rest period (8 hours of sleep). If you undergo complete bed rest (doing nothing for the entire day), you recover 4 hit points per character level per day. Ability damage returns at 2 points for resting 8 hours, or 4 points per day with complete bed rest. Normal: Normal natural healing is 1 hit point per character level for 8 hours rest, or 2 hit points per character level per day for complete bed rest. Ability damage returns at 1 point for 8 hours rest, or 2 points per day with complete bed rest. Iron Will Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. Lightning Reflexes Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Reflex saving throws. Low Profile Benefit: Reduce the character’s Reputation bonus by 5 points. Mobility Prerequisite: Dexterity 13, Dodge. Benefit: The character gets a +4 dodge bonus to Defense against attacks of opportunity provoked when the character moves out of a threatened square. Special: A condition that makes a character lose his or her Dexterity bonus to Defense also makes the character lose dodge bonuses. Also, dodge bonuses stack with each other, unlike most other types of bonuses. Renown Benefit: The character’s Reputation bonus increases by +5. Run Benefit: When running, the character moves a maximum of five times his or her normal speed instead of four times. If the character is in heavy armor, the character can move four times his or her speed rather than three times. If the character makes a long jump, the character gains a +2 competence bonus on his or her Jump check. Surgery Prerequisite: Treat Injury 4 ranks. Benefit: The character can use the Treat Injury skill to perform surgery without penalty. See the Treat Injury skill description. Normal: Characters without this feat take a –4 penalty on Treat Injury checks made to perform surgery. Toughness Benefit: The character gains +3 hit points at first level, and then an extra HP per level (including 1st, 2nd, 3rd.) Special: A character may only take this feat once. It is best taken early to maximize its effects. I'mproved Toughness:' Benefit: Character immediately gains +2 Hit Points when this feat is taken. Special: This feat can be taken multiple times. It stacks. Requirements: Toughness Windfall Benefit: The character gains additional starting credits based on level. Special: A character can only be selected for new characters. Action Boost: Benefit: Gain one extra Action Point every level gained. Requirement: Dexterity 12 Special: this feat may be taken 3 times. Craft Cybernetics You can construct cybernetic attachments. Prerequisites: Craft (electrical) 10 ranks, Craft (mechanical) 10 ranks, Knowledge (life sciences) 5 ranks. Benefits: You can build cybernetic attachments. You must first make a Wealth check against the purchase DC of the attachment (to acquire the necessary components), then invest 24 hours in its construction. At the end of that time, you must succeed at a Craft (mechanical) check (DC 30) and a Craft (electrical) check (DC 30). If both Craft checks succeed, the cybernetic attachment functions properly and can be installed at any time (see the Cybernetic Surgery feat). If either or both checks fail, the attachment’s design is flawed; another 24 hours must be spent fixing the problems, and two new checks must be made at the end of that time. Special: This feat does not allow you to build a cybernetic attachment of a higher Progress Level. Note: required skills MUST be class skills . Cybernetic Surgery You can graft cybernetic attachments onto living tissue as well as safely remove them. Prerequisites: Treat Injury 8 ranks, Surgery. Benefit: You can make a Treat Injury check (DC 20) to install or remove a cybernetic attachment. If you do not have a surgery kit or access to a medical facility, you take a –4 penalty on the check. Cybernetic surgery takes 1d4 hours. The consequences of failure are severe: If your check result fails by 5 or more, the installation or removal of the cybernetic attachment causes undue physical trauma to the patient, who suffers 1d4 points of Constitution damage. If the check result fails by 10 or more, the Constitution damage is treated as Constitution drain instead. A character who undergoes cybernetic surgery (successful or not) is fatigued for 24 hours. Reduce this time by 2 hours for every point above the DC the surgeon achieves. The period of fatigue can never be reduced below 6 hours in this fashion. Normal: Characters without this feat take a –8 penalty on Treat Injury checks made to perform cybernetic surgery (–4 penalty if they have the Surgery feat). Note: required skills MUST be class skills. Cybertaker You can have more cybernetic attachments than normal without suffering ill effects. Benefit: The maximum number of cybernetic attachments you can have without suffering negative levels increases by 1. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects stack. MasterCrafter Oathbound You swear undying allegiance to a person, group, organization, nation, planet, stellar empire, ethical philosophy, moral philosophy, or belief system. By doing so, you can better influence others who share your allegiance and more effectively oppose those who don’t. Prerequisites: At least one declared allegiance. Benefit: Choose one of your allegiances. The allegiance you select becomes your primary allegiance and cannot be broken, except by you. The strength of your allegiance enables you to better assist other beings who have the same allegiance; if your aid another attempt succeeds, your ally gains a +3 circumstance bonus (instead of +2) on his skill check result or attack roll. Your dedication also grants you a +1 bonus on attack rolls made against creatures that do not have this allegiance. Special: You cannot apply the benefits of this feat to multiple allegiances. If you break your oathbound allegiance, you forever lose the benefits of this feat but may take the feat again and apply the benefits to a new allegiance. Salvage' Ultra Immune System You are less susceptible to the ravages of poison, disease, and radiation poisoning. Prerequisite: Constitution 13. Benefits: You gain a +2 bonus on Fortitude saving throws to resist poisons, diseases, and radiation sickness. Furthermore, any permanent ability drain inflicted upon you is treated as temporary ability damage instead. Urban Tracking Xenomedic You know how to provide safe medical treatment to alien life forms. Prerequisites: Knowledge (earth and life sciences) 6 ranks, Treat Injury 6 ranks, Surgery. Benefits: You can, without penalty, use the Treat Injury skill to perform surgery on a living creature regardless of its type. Normal: Characters without this feat take a –8 penalty on Treat Injury checks (–4 if they have the Surgery feat) when performing surgery on creatures of a different type. Special: This feat cannot be used to heal or repair nonliving or inorganic creatures such as constructs or undead. Human only. Zero-G Training You can function normally in low gravity or zero gravity. Prerequisites: Dexterity 13, Tumble 4 ranks. Benefits: You take no penalty on attack rolls in low-gravity or zero-gravity environments. In addition, you do not suffer the debilitating effects of space sickness. Normal: Without this feat, you take a –4 penalty on attack rolls while operating in zero-gravity environments, or a –2 penalty on attack rolls while operating in low-gravity environments. In addition, you are subject to the effects of Space Adaptation Syndrome, also known as space sickness.